Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus that performs various processing on a substrate.
Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses are conventionally used to subject substrates such as semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photo masks, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, glass substrates for plasma displays, substrates for optical discs, substrates for magnetic discs, substrates for magneto-optical discs, and other substrates to various types of processing. For example, in JP 2012-74601 A, a substrate processing apparatus that performs substrate processing using a chemical liquid such as a phosphoric acid aqueous solution is disclosed.
In the substrate processing apparatus described in JP 2012-74601 A, as shown in FIG. 10, a used processing liquid is collected and reused for substrate processing. The used processing liquid is collected by a cup and sent to a moisture evaporation unit. The moisture evaporation unit increases a temperature of the processing liquid to a temperature suitable for the substrate processing by heating the collected processing liquid. In this manner, the processing liquid in which the temperature is regulated is sent to a first tank from the moisture evaporation unit. The first tank supplies the processing liquid towards the processing unit.